<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aching Chest and Blurry Sight by alwaysbeliev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528448">Aching Chest and Blurry Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbeliev/pseuds/alwaysbeliev'>alwaysbeliev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Smut, but barely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbeliev/pseuds/alwaysbeliev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a peaceful few days, the universe decides to remind everyone that there is no rest for the wicked, even if they think they're the good guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aching Chest and Blurry Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I wrote this a couple years ago when I was first playing RDR2 and shared it on tumblr, but it didn't really get a lot of attention at the time and I never shared it here. </p>
<p>I haven't reread it to fix any mistakes, it's just shameless smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things at camp had been peaceful lately. You were contentedly spending your days fishing, hunting, and occasionally venturing to town for any necessities. Your horse was clean and happy, your clothes were all freshly washed, and you were well-fed and happy. Everyone seemed to be settling in at Clemens Point nicely.<br/>
Of course, your happiness wouldn’t have been complete without Arthur Morgan by your side. He was there with you, smiling and helpful, cleaning his own horse and doing chores. Each night, you would enjoy your bowls of stew side by side and then turn in, a quick kiss to say goodnight, and going your own ways to your separate tents. And then he was there each morning at breakfast.</p>
<p>This morning was no different. You had poured a can of peaches into a bowl and were eating it with a fork, just like one of those dandies in Saint Denis. At least, that’s what you figured; you wouldn’t know any better. Arthur greeted you with his low, rough voice that said he had just woken up as he sat beside you, nursing a cup of hot coffee in his hands. Swallowing a bite, you turned to Arthur and asked, “What do you think we should do today?”</p>
<p>He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. He took a tiny sip of his drink before answering.
“Pearson said he needed somethin’ from the butcher in Rhodes,” he rumbled. “We could go pick that up, I s’pose.”</p>
<p>Nodding, you stabbed another slice and shoved it in your mouth.
“Sounds like a good plan,” you mumbled around your breakfast. A snort escaped from the cowboy beside you at your manners, but he kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>A short while later, you were mounting your horses and riding into town. The roads were still dry and dusty from the drought, the sparse summer breezes shifting and curling the dust, coating your skin and your horse’s just-brushed fur. You would have complained, but for fear of consuming a less-appetizing second breakfast, you and Arthur didn’t speak the whole ride. The town of Rhodes crested the hill and you approached the butcher stand in silence.</p>
<p>As you dismounted, Arthur dipped his hat and began speaking with the butcher, pulling out the crumpled list that Pearson had handed to him. You stood a ways off, keeping the horses company and studying the townsfolk. Several greeted you as they passed, whether on horseback or walking, and you politely returned their greetings. A small group of men standing nearby the train station caught your eye. They seemed to be talking in hushed whispers, casting furtive glances around them, and pointedly ignoring passersby. One of the men glanced in your direction, and he caught you staring.</p>
<p>The electric thrill that passed down your spine shocked you into turning away. Nerves setting in, you absentmindedly stroked your horse’s mane, straining to keep your gaze away from them. They looked like Lemoyne Raiders and, a few run-ins already under your belt, you desperately did not want to meet again. As Arthur finished up and packed the meat onto his horse, you whispered, “Lemoyne Raiders by the station. They caught me looking.”</p>
<p>Arthur glanced over his shoulder as you mounted your horse. Once he mounted his own, you could see the determination set in his face.
“We’ll need to go another route back to camp,” he said. “Can’t risk leadin’ them to the others.”</p>
<p>With a soft kick, he guided his horse towards the main street of town. You followed at a slight distance, avoiding looking over your shoulder, but feeling the stares of the men on your back. Surely they wouldn’t try anything in town. The sheriff and his deputies were very clear about their disdain for the use of weapons. But these were Lemoyne Raiders; who knew what they would try.</p>
<p>You nudged your horse until you were riding directly beside Arthur.
“Do you think they’ll try anything?” you asked, barely keeping the worry from your voice. You had your revolver on your hip and a couple of longer firearms tucked into your saddle, but you weren’t the strongest shot and didn’t want to cause any trouble.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to see,” he replied. He was clearly distracted, and you knew that you just needed to stay by his side to stay safe. All kinds of terrible scenarios flashed through your mind, though. You had managed to escape death for this long, but that simply made it all the more likely that something might happen now, and your heart was thumping hard against your rib cage.</p>
<p>Once you had traveled a couple miles out of town in the opposite direction of camp, you heard the sound of several horses galloping up behind you. Your heart nearly stopped then. If they cornered you, it was over, you were sure of it. A voice called out, “Hey there, hold up!” You could swear that you heard Arthur growl from next to you. Both of you halted your horses as the men rode up next to you.</p>
<p>“What’s a pretty thang such as yerself doin’ with a bandit like that, missy?” The apparent leader of the group pulled up in front of you. His face was pockmarked and scarred, his leering grin missing several teeth. </p>
<p>“Well, for one, he’s much prettier than you,” you said with a shrug. Arthur chuckled from your left. “But also he’s a lot nicer than you gentlemen.” You glanced around and saw that there were only 3 of them; a couple seemed to have stayed behind in town. Your nerves instantly settled. You two could handle this, easy.</p>
<p>“I don’t like your manners,” the raider snapped. “We’d like everything you have in those saddlebags o’ yours, and then you’ll need ta be movin’ along outta here.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s gonna be happenin’,” Arthur said firmly.</p>
<p>“We asked nicely!”</p>
<p>“And we’re tellin’ ya, get lost!” The edge to Arthur’s voice would have chilled you to the bone had you been on the receiving end, but instead it reassured you. </p>
<p>Without missing a beat, all three of them drew their guns. You and Arthur immediately took off. Your horses raced fast, your bodies flat against their necks, nimble fingers working your own weapons from their holsters. Shots rang out from behind you. You heard a couple bullets whistle past, narrowly missing your head. A glance back told you the men weren’t far behind. Carelessly, you twisted around and fired off a shot. It missed its mark by a mile, but it spooked one of their horses enough to throw it off track for a moment.</p>
<p>“Trees!” Arthur called. You knew exactly what he intended and you veered your horse in the direction of the treeline. In an instant, the cover of the forest had enveloped you. The raiders were still behind you, but you could hear their horses faltering, skittish around the trees that were too close together. As you kept racing, their sounds began to disappear. After a couple of minutes, there was absolute silence from their direction, and you cracked a slight smile. Arthur looked over his shoulder and called for you both to stop.</p>
<p>“Think we lost ‘em?” you asked, patting your horse and soothing her heavy breathing with praises.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He was quiet for another beat, squinting into the trees and watching for any signs of movement. “Damn, they were real serious, weren’t they?”</p>
<p>“How stupid can they be? Why would I keep all my valuables on me for a trip to the town?”</p>
<p>“Hey, there, we’ve done some of the same things.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I mean--”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a sharp crack rent the air. Your ears were ringing and your every nerve was numb. Startled, you whipped your head around, looking for the source of the sound, your revolver following your gaze. Pain sprouted from your shoulder and you inhaled sharply. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Y/N, get outta here!”</p>
<p>Hardly missing a beat, you urged your horse away, doing as Arthur commanded. Your shoulder was throbbing. A look at it showed a blooming red flower on your shirt, along with a singed hole. They had somehow caught up with you guys without you hearing and got a near-perfect shot in. Just a few inches over and it would’ve been right into your chest. Regardless, it hurt like a bitch, and you were cussing and urging your horse on in a desperate attempt to distract from the pain. </p>
<p>After several minutes, you entered the safe haven of trees that blocked camp from the roadway. Your vision was tinged with white and you felt dizzy, tears blurring your limited sightline. Slowing your horse, you rode up to the hitching post and slid off the saddle, not bothering to tie up the animal, opting instead to find a seat or Miss Grimshaw for help.</p>
<p>“It’s about time! We were startin’ to think you weren’t ever comin’ back!” Pearson called. You barely acknowledged him before dropping into the nearest open chair. “Y/N? Everything alright? Where’s Arthur?!”</p>
<p>The next few moments were a blur. Folks were rushing over and then racing to find some first aid supplies, while a couple of the men jumped on their mounts and raced off to find Arthur. Grimshaw fussed over you while a couple of the other girls were distracting you to ease your mind. They brought you a small portion of salted beef to bite down on and chew, and proceeded to tell you every ridiculously long joke they had ever heard. Honestly, you barely heard a thing, your mind intent on the biting and chewing to ignore the increasing agony from the bullet wound. It all went in one ear and out the other.</p>
<p>Finally, it was over. With a wave of her hand, Grimshaw stepped back.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch that, okay?” Only when you nodded did she continue. “See me in the morning and we’ll redress it. Don’t put any stress on your shoulder, and take care not to ride that horse of yours for a couple of days. I know how fast you like it.”</p>
<p>You grimaced in agreement. With the initial shock wearing off, you were beginning to fret over where Arthur was. Had he managed okay? The pair of you had been ambushed back in the clearing. Mr. Morgan was a smart man with many talents, but still, you couldn’t imagine what you would do if he didn’t come back.</p>
<p>“Arthur! Over here!”</p>
<p>The sound of a few horses thundering in made your head snap up. Charles and John had caught up to Arthur, and from what you could tell, he was managing just fine. You couldn’t relax yet, though, and pushed yourself to your feet so you could meet with him. Stars flashed across your vision and you stumbled, gripping the table for support. </p>
<p>“Sit back down, Miss L/N,” Miss Grimshaw snapped. “You can wait here.”</p>
<p>Arthur reached the table just as you sat again.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” he asked, crouching in front of you. His blue eyes met your e/c ones for the briefest moment before turning their attention to your bandaged shoulder. </p>
<p>“S’nothing,” you said, half shrugging before wincing. Bad move.</p>
<p>With half a glare to you, Arthur refocused on the bandage.</p>
<p>“Shit, they came outta nowhere, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re the quickest draw in the land. I knew you could handle it,” you joked. He finally smiled, chuckling a bit and shaking his head, and you were able to relax a bit more.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening passed in cautious celebration. The gang brought out a few bottles and everyone had a couple of drinks to take the edge off their worries. It felt as though you had all been dragged, kicking and screaming, back into the reality of your lives. Those first few days of peace were over and folks were somewhat on edge once more. As the anxiety and exhaustion won over, people began retreating to their tents, bidding everyone good night.</p>
<p>You decided to go just after Tilly and Mary Beth. With a grunt and significantly more effort than usual, you pushed yourself up from where you sat beside Arthur. </p>
<p>“You goin’?” he asked. You nodded, stifling a yawn. “I’ll come, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m a grown woman, I can handle walking to my tent alone,” you teased, but you knew he wasn’t listening. You lifted your hand in farewell to the few stragglers around the fire and walked towards your tent. </p>
<p>Arthur reached it first and held the flap up for you to duck inside. Another grunt and you were able to set yourself on your bedroll, lying back and closing your eyes to adjust to this new, dull ache from your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Still hurtin’?” </p>
<p>Opening your eyes slightly, you saw Arthur hovering over you, resting on his elbow at your side.</p>
<p>“Nothin’ I can’t handle,” you responded. When he didn’t say anything, you added, “Still fucking sucks.”</p>
<p>It was silent inside the tent for a moment. You let your eyes slide shut again, letting your mind wander to the soft chatter outside. Crickets chirped and you could hear the howls of wolves in the distance. The crisp scent of evening air mingled with the smell of Arthur. You breathed it in, trying to memorize it. The expansion of your chest caused a twinge and you couldn’t help but wince.</p>
<p>“Where does it hurt?”</p>
<p>He spoke so softly you almost missed it. Eyes opening once more, you could see he was still watching you. Only now, the lines on his face were creased in worry.</p>
<p>“S’okay, don’t worry about it,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>It was a gentle command, but you felt the demand. Shyly, you reached down to unbutton your blouse, just enough to expose your shoulder. There was a pinkish patch showing through the bandage. Concern etched on his face, Arthur reached out with his hand and traced the line of your shoulder, following it down until he came right to the edge of the wound.</p>
<p>“Here?”</p>
<p>You nodded. Carefully, he dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss right on the top of it, sure to avoid applying any pressure. He followed it up with another kiss to your bare shoulder. His whiskers tickled you slightly.</p>
<p>“Where else?”</p>
<p>Keeping the coy smile off your face, you rested your finger on your forehead. You had had a slight headache ever since the fiasco earlier. Glancing briefly down at your face, Arthur bent and kissed your forehead, just as softly and sweetly as he had your shoulder. He lingered, seeming to push new meaning into this kiss.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>His voice was so low you could hardly hear his normal drawl. The roughness was disappearing, too. Unable to keep the smile hidden now, you touched your cheek. The left side of his mouth tugged up as he lowered to your cheek and kissed there. Without prompting, he kissed his way from your cheek to your lips, just as gently as he had the other places. You responded in kind, the hand of your uninjured shoulder reaching up to cup his face. When he pulled away, staying within a couple inches, you said, “My lips didn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“They just looked like they wanted in on the action,” Arthur smirked. “Didn’t wanna leave ‘em out.” You giggled, rubbing your thumb on his unshaven cheek. </p>
<p>“You know, my neck doesn’t wanna be left out, neither,” you said, your voice trailing off. </p>
<p>“Why, Y/N, you little harlot.” He was grinning now, but you didn’t miss his eyes casting down at your partially unbuttoned shirt,.</p>
<p>“You callin’ me a liar, Mr. Morgan?”</p>
<p>His laugh sent shivers down your spine. That laugh that you’d fallen in love with, because it was so rare to hear. As he returned his focus to you, his hand came to rest on your waist.</p>
<p>“So sorry to suggest otherwise, ma’am. If you would so oblige, where else does it hurt?”</p>
<p>Where it had been subtle before, it was clear; this had moved beyond teasing. Your heart skipped a beat as you met Arthur’s gaze. Wordlessly, you pointed to just below your mouth. Before he could lean in again, however, you pointed also to your chin, then down your neck to your collarbone. You finally pointed to right where your shirt remained buttoned. His eyes were half-lidded now.</p>
<p>Slowly, he kissed the first place you had pointed. You let your eyes flutter closed as he moved to your chin. His lower lip brushed just below your jaw, causing the skin there to tingle and a soft sound to slip from your mouth. Down he moved, each spot he kissed burning as though on fire, and your hands slid into his hair, gripping gently.</p>
<p>When he reached the last place, he lingered, his nose brushing your sternum. Your breaths came in shallow, your chest rising and falling rapidly. You two had been intimate before, your bodies were nothing new, but this felt different. This felt like worship. You had been to church only once before in your life. Most of your religious experiences came from running into folks preaching on the sides of dirt roads or on corners in small towns, but this felt...righteous. Pure.</p>
<p>“Arthur…” you breathed. The man above you didn’t respond, waiting for you. “Please.”</p>
<p>That was all it took. With the same careful grace, albeit faster, he kissed back up to your collarbone, finding the soft spot between your shoulders and neck. His teeth grazed your skin as his hand reached for your buttons. Nimbly, his fingers worked them open, exposing the rest of your upper half as you gasped. Cold air caused goosebumps to erupt across your chest, hardening your nipples. Pulling away from your neck, Arthur sat up, pushing your shirt open and away, putting you on display in front of him. When he stared just a bit longer than you were expecting, you started to squirm. </p>
<p>“What?” he laughed. Reaching up, you pulled him to you once more. This time, your lips crashed against his. You felt him melt into you, careful of your injury as he pressed his chest to yours. One of his hands wandered down and cupped your breast, his thumb brushing over the crest, causing you to gasp against his mouth. Heat pooled between your legs as his fingers worked your chest, circling and tugging and flicking until you were whimpering beneath him. </p>
<p>Needy, your hands found the buttons to his shirt and began working them open. Finally, his chest was exposed to you and your hands wrapped behind his back, pulling him flush against you, skin to skin. A low groan escaped from Arthur. Shifting above you, he positioned himself until he was supporting himself with a hand on either side of your head. </p>
<p>Breathlessly, your hands drifted down his torso, admiring his form. As they moved back up, you allowed your fingers to gently rake across his skin. Arthur moaned and came crashing down on your neck once more, his teeth and tongue working in tandem to elicit sounds from you. You gripped his upper arms, muttering curses as his mouth covered one breast and his tongue resumed the work of his fingers from before. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Arthur,” you groaned at one particularly strong tug that involved his teeth. At this, he rapid-fire kissed down your stomach until he reached your waistband. Looking up to you, he hooked his fingers over the band and began to tug down. Understanding him, you lifted your hips, hissing in pain at the weight you were putting on your shoulder. He immediately froze and looked to you for what to do next. “Keep going, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>In another moment, you were completely exposed to him. He resumed his kisses down your thighs, working his way inside and back to your core. Soft breaths against you caused you to buck your hips slightly towards his face. Arthur’s hands gripped your thighs as he kissed around you before, finally, slowly, he allowed his tongue to slide from the bottom of your slit towards the top, pressing hard against you as he did. Your hands snapped to his head, gripping his hair much less gently than before, raising your hips towards him once again.</p>
<p>Agonizingly slowly, he picked up the pace before beginning to circle his tongue around your clit. </p>
<p>“Oh, f-fuck,” you moaned. One of his hands slid to join his tongue, and he carefully slipped two fingers inside of you. They began working in time to the stimulation outside, curling into that soft spot to coax the sweetest moans and curses of praise from you. Arthur worked in and out, around and around, winding you up until you started to feel yourself tightening.</p>
<p>“A-Arthur,” you whined. “I need you, now, please.”</p>
<p>He didn’t need telling twice. Once he had removed his fingers, he fumbled with his belt, his own arousal apparent. Finally, he managed to push his pants down towards his knees, his cock hard and ready. As one of his hands stroked himself, the cowboy bent and kissed you, the warmth of your own mess causing your clit to throb in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you need,” he said. “I need to hear your words, girl.”</p>
<p>“You, inside me,” you begged, your hands grabbing at any part of Arthur you could. Instead of giving you what you asked for, he lined up the head of his length against your folds and slid it up and down. It elicited a moan from both you and him. He kept brushing your entrance, already slick from his fingers, but moving on again. Involuntarily, your hips thrust upwards, pressing against his in an attempt to get him to give in.</p>
<p>“Jesus, you tryin’ to kill me?” he groaned. </p>
<p>“Fuck me already!” You hadn’t intended to be as loud as you were, and were sure whoever was still awake had heard you loud and clear. Softer, you pleaded, “Please.”</p>
<p>No longer able to control himself, Arthur lined up with you and thrust in slowly at first, giving you time to prepare. A low, animalistic moan slipped out of you. He began to find that comfortable rhythm, pushing in and out of you at a gentleman’s pace, managing to rein himself in for the time being. With you reaching for his face, he lowered himself and started planting sloppy kisses across your exposed skin, hardly caring where or how. </p>
<p>His pace started to pick up. The heat you had felt before was returning, and, greedy now, you wrapped your legs around his waist, effectively lifting your hips and allowing him better access. In a growl that sounded nothing like you, you managed, “I said fuck me.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Arthur slammed into you. He was completely buried inside of you, his hips flush with yours, and you had to grab your nearby shirt to stuff in your mouth in an attempt to stifle your cries. He thrust erratically, almost completely removing himself before burying his cock inside of you once more. You had done this often enough that you knew his patterns and he yours. You were both getting close, you felt it. </p>
<p>Your jaw tightened around the material in your mouth. Your fingernails dug into his back, his arms and shoulders tense from supporting himself, his entire being focused on helping you both reach your climax. You could feel every inch of him, your body tight around him. Your insides were getting tighter and something inside of you started to build. Unable to control yourself now, you let your head fall back and the shirt fell out, and you couldn’t stop the sounds coming out. </p>
<p>“Arthur, I’m-I’m almost--”</p>
<p>He could only grunt in response. He shifted his weight to one arm and brought his other hand to your clit, his thumb working it in circles again in an effort to push you over the edge. Everything was starting to be overwhelming. You could only feel your hands tighten on Arthur’s back as the build-up really started. Within another few seconds, you had fallen over the edge, your orgasm pushing through your body in waves. You tightened around him inside of you. With each convulsion, you brought the man closer as well, and suddenly you felt his warm cum spilling into you. </p>
<p>It took everything in his power to not fall on top of you as his body released itself. As each shot pumped out, he buried himself as deep as he could go, feeling your body responding in kind to pull him deeper. It was a miracle he was able to keep himself quiet through it, his jaw clenched tight. </p>
<p>Finally, every lost drop emptied into you, he relaxed. You both breathed heavily, Arthur above you with his head hung low, you completely numb to almost everything around you. Gradually, the pain started to seep back into your shoulder and you tapped his side to get him out and off of you. Completely spent, he collapsed beside you, hands resting on his stomach.</p>
<p>“Arthur?” you said, breaking the silence. He merely hummed in response. “I love you.”</p>
<p>He rolled towards you, placing a soft kiss on your forehead and one above your wound.<br/>
“I love you, too, Y/N,” he said warmly. “Get some rest, darlin’. We’ll get those Lemoyne Raiders another day.”</p>
<p>All you could do was smile at him and tug your blanket over the both of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>